


My Dream, Our Dream

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>la Coppa del Mondo... la prima per Mario, un sogno diventato realtà... ma nel suo sogno non passava così tanto tempo seduto in panchina...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dream, Our Dream

_ immagine pubblicata da srtanielsen su tumblr.com _

Mario al fischio finale, si è lasciato trasportare dalla marea umana che dalla panchina tedesca si è proiettata in campo... ma poi mentre i giocatori, abbracciati, si sono diretti verso i loro tifosi, lui, invece, è tornato indietro ed in silenzio, cercando di non attirare l'attenzione si è infilato nel tunnel che porta nello spogliatoio. La Germania è in finale, ha appena battuto... beh più che battuto il termine giusto sarebbe stroncato, annientato, disintegrato, umiliato... il Brasile... e per di più in casa loro... 7 a 1 è un risultato che difficilmente verrà dimenticato... c'è chi cercherà di nasconderlo, di non parlarne più, di fare finta come se non fosse successo nulla, ma i genitori lo racconteranno ai figli, i nonni ai nipoti e questo risultato sarà una macchia indelebile nella storia del calcio brasiliano.

Marco stava seguendo i passi di Mario in campo, al termine della partita, ma adesso si è accorto di averlo perso di vista. Le telecamere puntate sui giocatori tedeschi che si sono avvicinati al settore dove sono stipati i loro tifosi, mano nella mano, per salutarli e ringraziarli... Marco li sta controllando uno ad uno... _Mario, dove sei?_ Com'è possibile che sia sparito!!!

In macchina mentre sta rientrando a casa, ha salutato Robin ringraziandolo per la bella serata, quindi ha accompagnato Marcel, prima di incamminarsi con la sua Range Rover bicolore a destinazione... l'iPhone appoggiato sul sedile del passeggero e mentre sta girando a destra ad un incrocio ecco che si illumina il display... non è molto lontano da casa, ma Marco non può aspettare... accosta sul ciglio della strada, liberandola dalla sua ingombrante presenza e lasciando passare le auto... il traffico sta aumentando, i tifosi si stanno riversando sulle strade, festeggiando, le bandiere tedesche e le sciarpe che sventolano, ma soprattutto i clacson...

_**Mario:** _

_il mio sogno?_ **#@^% & ** _sogno..._

I giocatori stanno rientrando alla spicciolata nello spogliatoio, Mario ha terminato di vestirsi dopo la doccia, prende il suo zainetto e continuando a sperare di non dare nell'occhio esce dirigendosi nella zona dello stadio dove il pullman li sta aspettando per riportarli a Campo Bahia... _speriamo che sia aperto..._ mentre si avvicina... ma la porta è chiusa... però dopo un attimo di sconforto vede che l'autista si trova al suo posto, intento a mangiarsi un panino e sorseggiando una coca-cola... mentre aggiusta l'antenna del piccolo televisore appoggiato sul cruscotto, per ripristinare le immagini che provengono da dentro lo stadio. Mario batte il pugno un paio di volte sul vetro della porta ed ecco aprirsi... saluta l'autista con un sorriso forzato e poi si dirige a passo lento, trascinandosi, verso la coda, si sfila lo zainetto dalle spalle e lo lancia alla sua destra, verso il finestrino, quindi si mette inizialmente a sedere ma poi allunga le gambe sollevando i piedi ed appoggiandoli sul sedile accanto a lui, si stende, la testa a contatto con il vetro del finestrino, sicuramente non perchè sia stanco... ha appena spedito un SMS a Marco... il quale rientrato a casa dopo la serata con Marcel e Robin, si è trasferito in camera, ha acceso il notebook, lanciando Skype ed aspettando qualche attimo che avvenga la connessione al server... il nome di Mario tra quelli nella lista, l'iconcina verde ad indicare che è online, clicca per avviare una conversazione video e mentre attende di ricevere l'ok si allontana un secondo per cambiarsi... rimanendo in maglietta e calzoncini corti, ancora con le scarpe da ginnastica indosso.

Mario sta cercando un motivo, una valida ragione, non capisce come possa essere arrivato a questo punto, ricorda solo che ha cominciato il mondiale nel migliore dei modi, da titolare, una partita in cui ha propiziato il rigore che poi ha portato la Germania a sbarazzarsi con un 4 a 0 il Portogallo di Cristiano Ronaldo... il gol del vantaggio contro il Ghana, anche se alla fine il risultato finale è stato un pareggio... e poi piano piano la posizione di Mario si è spostata dal campo in panchina... con le ultime partite in cui si può praticamente dire che non abbia mai giocato... ha provato ad affrontare l'argomento con Mister Löw... ma il Mister è uno di quei tipi che difficilmente dà spiegazioni, ha liquidato l'argomento dicendogli solamente di lavorare duro e di non preoccuparsi... ma Mario adesso comincia seriamente a preoccuparsi... questo doveva essere il suo mondiale... si morde il labbro inferiore... un sospiro... _a dire il vero doveva essere il nostro mondiale,_ pensando a Marco ed al suo brutto infortunio... e mentre tutti questi pensieri stanno destabilizzando la sua mente ecco che vede aprirsi un pop-up di Skype che lo informa che qualcuno vuole parlare con lui, ma non solo parlare in quanto sta cercando di stabilire una connessione video con lui... _Marco..._ accetta senza indugio e vede comparire sul suo iPhone la camera di Marco... sullo sfondo il grande armadio e davanti una cyclette... ma Marco sembra essere da un'altra parte in questo momento... il giovane inserisce nell'apposito slot il jack degli auricolari e poi se li sistema nelle orecchie... ed a questo punto prova a chiamarlo... «Marco?» passano solo pochi secondi, di Marco nemmeno l'ombra ma all'orecchio gli arriva una voce, «ciao Sunny, dammi solo un secondo...» vede passare qualcosa davanti alla webcam e ci vuole poco prima che Marco salga sulla cyclette e cominci a pedalare... «allora Mario, che ne dici???» un Marco sorridente, che sta pedalando velocemente... niente più gesso, niente più tentennamenti, Marco sta lavorando duro per tornare quanto prima, più forte di prima... Mario sorride, anche se non è un sorriso pieno... e poco dopo quando Marco scende dalla cyclette, sistemandosi a sedere proprio davanti al notebook, alla webcam... il biondo guardando il viso di Mario, il tentativo fallito di un sorriso... « _Mario... hai visto quanto sono bravo?_ » cercando di soffiare su quelle nubi, su quel fronte nuvoloso, nero, che non promette nulla di buono, che sta mettendo a dura prova il suo giovane amico. « _Stai facendo progressi da gigante_ » e sentire queste parole riempie d'orgoglio Marco, è vero che ha perso un mondiale, è vero che era il suo sogno, il loro sogno, suo e di Mario... ma nonostante tutte le difficoltà il biondo ormai guarda avanti, alle prossime sfide che gli si presenteranno davanti e che cercherà di vincere, perchè è vero che a 25 anni ormai Marco vorrebbe aggiungere qualche trofeo sulle mensola del mobile del salotto... e la supercoppa di Germania è stato solo uno stuzzichino, che ha solo risvegliato la fame di vittorie che si porta dietro, quella fame che non può essere placata così facilmente... è sicuro che in futuro avrà modo di vincere ancora... anche se a volte cerca di convincersi che sia proprio così, perchè poi è troppo vicino il ricordo di quanto sia facile perdere tutto, in un istante... il biondo ha letto l'SMS di Mario, sa cosa sta vivendo in questo momento e Marco non può non farsene carico, non può lasciare Mario in preda a questa sensazione di sconfitta, di impotenza, la Germania è in finale ma Mario non può essere completamente felice... Mario non è un giocatore qualsiasi, non può accontentarsi di stare in panchina a guardare i compagni giocare, vincere... vuole essere un protagonista, il protagonista.

 _«Marco, cosa ho sbagliato?_ » al biondo piange il cuore a vedere il suo amico così triste... soprattutto dopo un 7 a 1 rifilato non ad una nazionale emergente nata da poco, ma alla squadra che a detta di tutti non si sarebbe mai e poi mai lasciata sfuggire l'occasione di vincere i mondiali in casa propria. _«Hai provato a parlare con il Mister?»_ Marco osserva i movimenti dell'amico, ogni suo gesto, ogni particolare, sono ormai tanti giorni che Mario è partito per il Brasile e Marco è tornato a Dortmund dopo l'infortunio... _«ci ho provato ma lui intuendo l'argomento ha subito chiuso lì il discorso dicendomi di non preoccuparmi...»_ e poi sconsolato aggiungendo _«ormai c'è rimasta una partita sola, non mi dovrei preoccupare?»_ Marco vorrebbe trovare le parole giuste, quelle che potrebbero scalfire e distruggere quel muro di pessimismo che circonda Mario ora... basterebbe poco a quel punto per far ritrovare all'amico un po' di autostima e soprattutto quel bellissimo sorriso che in questo periodo gli manca così tanto... _«l'unica cosa che puoi fare Mario è farti trovare pronto, l'unica cosa...»_ e mentre sta parlando sente dall'altra parte alcune voci, rumori di fondo... Mario solleva la testa facendo capolino sul corridoio e nota che il pullman si sta velocemente riempiendo... i suoi compagni di squadra hanno terminato la doccia e la vestizione, urlanti, felici per la vittoria, scherzano, parlano, cantano... e Mario comincia ad avere qualche difficoltà a sentire la voce di Marco. «Eccoti, dove eri finito?» a grandi falcate Mats sta raggiungendo la coda del pullman, dove si è rifugiato Mario... si era già accorto che qualcosa non andava, quando entrando dentro lo spogliatoio al termine della partita lo aveva incrociato mentre stava uscendo ed aveva anche intuito il motivo... un bel sorriso rivolto al giovane amico e vedendolo con le cuffiette e l'iPhone in mano, «che stai facendo? Con chi parli?» sapendo che in quel momento probabilmente Mario non voleva essere disturbato e tantomeno vedere infranta quel poco di privacy che in un pullman pieno poteva pretendere... si avvicina, Mario non cerca di nascondere l'iPhone... anzi lo rivolge verso l'amico... «MARCO!» urla Mats, al che anche qualche altro compagno di squadra che si trova in zona si gira verso di loro... Mario allora sgancia gli auricolari e li lascia all'amico, che messosi seduto vicino a lui, tiene l'iPhone in modo che anche Mario possa vedere il display, dopo aver agganciato un auricolare all'orecchio sinistro, lascia l'altro a Mario in modo che entrambi possano partecipare alla conversazione... e nei successivi 10 minuti un entusiasta Mats, vuole sapere tutto su Marco, su quello che sta facendo e su come sta andando la riabilitazione... l'atmosfera è gioiosa... Mats e Marco ridono e il difensore della nazionale ogni tanto, con la coda dell'occhio, osserva Mario e nota che il suo viso ha perso un po' della tristezza iniziale. È stata una piacevole sorpresa, sia per Mats che per Marco... che si sono dati appuntamento per la nuova stagione del Borussia Dortmund... mentre Mats dopo averlo salutato, riconsegna l'iPhone e gli auricolari a Mario e poi si mette a sedere un poco più lontanto in modo che il giovane possa avere di nuovo un poco di privacy... «lo sai Mario?» chiede Marco iniziando un nuovo discorso... «tra un paio di giorni io, Marcel e Robin andiamo a Formentera» con il giovane che non riesce a nascondere la delusione... « _pensavo saresti venuto a Rio per la finale... ma va bene..._ » cioè non va bene, ma che altro può dire... Marco lo sa che, soprattutto in questo momento, la sua presenza in Brasile sarebbe stata importantissima... si passa la mano tra i capelli, si alza un attimo dalla sedia... poi appoggia le mani sulla scrivania, abbassa la testa verso il notebook e gli dice _«il dottore me lo ha sconsigliato... soprattutto per il viaggio»_ è indeciso, quasi quasi vorrebbe dire _al diavolo cosa dice il dottore..._ prova a balbettare un qualcosa... _«ok, dirò a Marcel e Robin di andare a Formentera da soli...»_ lo sguardo fisso sugli occhi di Mario, non riesce a dire di no al suo amico, troppo forte è il coinvolgimento emotivo... _«no Marco, meglio seguire cosa dice il dottore, la tua riabilitazione ha la priorità su tutto il resto in questo momento...»_ e lo dice sapendo di mentire, perchè ha bisogno del suo amico, è ormai troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che lo ha potuto abbracciare, poter sentire il suo calore, l'inconfondibile respiro e battito del cuore e quel profumo che lo caratterizza così tanto... come poi spesso Marco dice di Mario, questa volta è il giovane a pronunciarlo... e non accorgendosene lo dice pure ad alta voce, non lo pensa solamente, «sai di buono...» e vede Marco ridere, perchè questa frase è uscita fuori dalla bocca di Mario senza seguire una regola precisa... almeno non per Marco... ma è una frase che colpisce il bersaglio al centro... _«sei sicuro che ce la puoi fare anche senza di me???»_ mentre sta perdendo il sorriso... « _sì Marco, ce la posso fare_ » cercando di tranquillizzare il biondo... _«Mario, quando ci vediamo?»_ più che una semplice domanda è proprio una richiesta di aiuto, in quanto anche Marco ormai non riesce più a sopportare la lontananza da Mario, il quale prontamente risponde « _io e Ann ne abbiamo parlato, dopo la finale voliamo ad Ibiza... solito posto_ » facendo l'occhiolino e sapendo che questa era la risposta che si aspettava il biondo e ne ha conferma vedendo il bellissimo sorriso che sta illuminando il suo viso... _«ci vediamo presto!» «buona fortuna per la finale!»_ i due amici si salutano così... Mario interrompe il collegamento video prima di chiudere la chiamata... alza lo sguardo e ha come l'impressione di essere osservato... Erik, Mats, Toni, Bastian... in semicerchio davanti a lui lo fissano... Mario abbozza un sorriso, non si era accorto di nulla, non sa da quanto tempo si trovavano lì, non è un segreto che Marco e Mario si prendono così tanto che quando si trovano separati vanno spesso in sofferenza... chi gli passa una mano tra i capelli, chi gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, chi alza il pollice in segno di approvazione facendo l'occhiolino... chi gli lascia un bellissimo sorriso... e Mario si sente più sereno, chiude gli occhi e si addormenta.

_«l'occasione giusta al momento giusto...»_

è l'88° minuto della finale tra Germania e Argentina ed il risultato è ancora fermo sullo 0 a 0... di occasioni ce ne sono state, sia da una parte che dall'altra... l'Argentina più di una volta ha messo un proprio giocatore davanti a Neuer... Higuain, Palacio, Messi... ma sempre con lo stesso risultato, palla fuori... pazzesca l'occasione avuta da Höwedes che durante i minuti di recupero del primo tempo ha colpito la palla di testa su un calcio d'angolo... portiere battuto ma la palla che va a terminare la propria corsa sul palo di sinistra di Romero...

_«l'occasione giusta al momento giusto...»_

è l'88° minuto e Mario non ci sperava più... qualche minuto prima Mister Löw lo ha fatto chiamare, mentre si trovava con altri per eseguire degli esercizi di riscaldamento e gli ha detto «preparati che tra poco entri...»

_«l'occasione giusta al momento giusto...»_

A Mario sono tornate in mente queste parole e ci si aggrappa con tutte le sue forze, _Marco..._ qualche anno prima... il raduno della nazionale a Dortmund... dopo che qualche mese prima il destino dei due ragazzi si era intrecciato non lasciando loro scampo...

“Si avvicina al ragazzo, lo guarda negli occhi, un timido sorriso, allunga la mano e gli dice «ciao, mi chiamo Marco»” _**(Thinking About You)**_

“«io sono Mario»” _**(Thinking About You)**_

“«Allora Mario,» esordisce il biondo, «ti va di fare coppia con me?» diventando subito rosso...” _**(Thinking About You)**_

«certo Marco...» _**(Thinking About You)**_

Un dicembre, il campionato fermo per la pausa invernale e per questo motivo è stato organizzato questo raduno, il Mister deve scegliere... in quanto una rappresentativa partirà poi la settimana successiva per Dubai, dove in un torneo giovanile si incontreranno alcune della nazionali più forti del mondo... un'occasione unica, che nessuno dei ragazzi vuole perdere... c'è solo un ostacolo tra loro ed il biglietto aereo... essere scelti dal Mister. L'ultimo allenamento, svolto mentre Dortmund si sta imbiancando, non nevica forte ma con costanza e non ci vuole molto perchè tutto venga ricoperto da un soffice manto bianco... un buon allenamento, intenso, che termina con l'immancabile partitella... i ragazzi divisi in due squadre, Marco e Mario, come spesso accade, uno contro l'altro... ed in questi casi, quando possibile, i due ragazzi si marcano a vicenda, c'è un po' di tensione perchè nessuno ci tiene a rimanere a casa, ma Marco e Mario sembrano quasi spensierati, come se sapessero che loro un posto sull'aereo lo hanno già di diritto... sono sempre concentrati ma capita spesso che trovandosi vicini allunghino la mano per dare un colpetto al corpo dell'altro, come per dire “ _ehi guarda, ci sono anche io, sono qui!“_ un calcio di punizione per la squadra di Marco, ma non lo batte lui, un suo compagno prende la palla, la sistema nel punto indicato dal Mister nel ruolo di arbitro, mentre si sta formando la barriera della squadra avversaria, siamo quasi al limite dell'aria... Mario è concentratissimo, si sistema alla destra della barriera, un suo compagno alla sua sinistra, cerca di stringere le gambe e di allungarsi un poco per cercare di occupare, in altezza, quanto più spazio possibile... le mani a protezione della zona delicata... lo sguardo fisso sul pallone... Marco si piazza alla destra di Mario, sorride, con la coda dell'occhio cerca l'amico... che però incurante di quello sguardo, l'espressione seria sul suo viso, continua a fissare il pallone... la punizione sta per essere battuta, ed ecco che quando parte la palla, Mario sta per saltare per cercare di intercettarla con la testa, peccato che proprio in quel momento Marco ha afferrato il braccio destro di Mario, quel tanto che basta perchè il giovane non riesca a saltare... la palla superata la barriera si va ad infilare nell'angolo basso alla destra del portiere... immobile... la squadra di Marco esulta... anche il biondo, che data un'occhiata a Mario, corre verso i compagni... Mario alza le braccia, prova a protestare... «Mister? Ma ha visto? Marco mi ha impedito di saltare...» ma il Mister porta il fischietto alla bocca decretando la fine della partitella... «dai Mario, sotto la doccia» gli dice mentre si incammina verso lo spogliatoio... Mario si passa le mani sui fianchi, si gira intorno alla ricerca di Marco e quando lo vede si mette a correre per raggiungerlo... Marco lo nota, si mette a ridere... ma l'amico non sembra aver gradito lo scherzo, perchè l'espressione seria del suo viso lo prova, «ops» riesce solo a dire il biondo, si allontana dai compagni, correndo dall'altra parte del campo per cercare di sfuggire alle grinfie di Mario... Marco è sicuramente più veloce dell'amico, sia nel breve che nel lungo... ma c'è una cosa che sta facendo pendere la “caccia” a favore di Mario... al biondo gli è presa la risarella ed in quelle condizioni è impossibile riuscire a correre... vistosi perduto si butta per terra, supino e quando Mario lo raggiunge socchiude gli occhi, come se da un momento all'altro si aspettasse un colpo da parte dell'amico... beh, in questo momento un pochino meno amico del solito... Mario non dice nulla, si butta sopra Marco, cerca di immobilizzarlo... e quando ci riesce raccoglie un poco di neve presente sul manto erboso e la spalma sul viso di Marco, il quale non se lo aspettava... ha un sussulto, piega le gambe e si dà la spinta per allontanarsi da Mario... e poi si alza... tossisce un poco, sputando la neve che è entrata in bocca... è vero che lo scherzo lo ha fatto lui, ma sinceramente non si aspettava una reazione di questo tipo da parte di Mario... i due amici si guardano... Marco prova ad abbozzare un sorriso, ma Mario è serissimo, come non mai... intanto il Mister gli lancia un altro grido, «EHI VOI DUE, LA DOCCIA!!!» Mario si gira in direzione dello spogliatoio, Marco continua a guardarlo, non capisce... gli scherzi sono all'ordine del giorno tra i due ragazzi e fino a quel momento non era mai successo che salisse la tensione tra di loro, da quando si conoscono sono sempre andati d'accordo, come se fossero nati per stare insieme, _«Mario...»_ con un filo di voce il biondo cerca di attirare la sua attenzione... l'amico si trova qualche metro avanti a lui, non si ferma, non si gira... ma ha sentito Marco chiamarlo... allora il biondo affretta il passo e ci riprova... _«Mario...»_ e questa volta aggiunge _«scusami...»_ mentre la disperazione monta in lui, maledicendo il momento in cui gli è venuto in mente di fare quello stupido scherzo a Mario... _«Mario, per favore... dimmi qualcosa, fermati, ti prego...»_ il biondo ha ormai raggiunto l'amico, con la mano sinistra afferra il braccio destro, bloccando Mario, che si gira verso di lui... _Mario, sono io, Marco... sorridi ti prego, era solo uno scherzo..._ l'espressione implorante di Marco ma Mario non sembra cedere... allora il biondo senza dire altro, le lacrime agli occhi, li chiude e si butta al collo dell'amico, _«scusami, sono stato uno stupido... adesso vado dal Mister e gli racconto tutto...»_ Mario ha le braccia aperte _Mario, che diavolo vuoi dimostrare?_ Pensa... e finalmente si lascia andare, abbraccia a sua volta l'amico e gli sussurra _«scusami tu, Marco... è che questa storia delle convocazioni mi sta stressando...»_ i due amici abbracciati entrano nello spogliatoio... i compagni di squadra in gruppetto, davanti al Mister... «Marco, Mario, stavamo aspettando proprio voi, forza che vi devo dire una cosa...» attende un istante in cui i due ragazzi si vanno ad aggiungere agli altri e poi «andate a fare la doccia e dopo passate qui da me a prendere la busta che contiene l'eventuale vostra convocazione...» giustificandosi «purtroppo non possiamo andare tutti a Dubai, la federazione ci ha dato un numero massimo,» e poi abbassando la voce, _«problemi di budget...»_ quindi fa cenno ai ragazzi di andare, concludendo con «chi sarà costretto a rimanere a casa non ne faccia una questione personale... io purtroppo ho le mani legate». Marco è appena uscito dalla doccia, cammina verso l'armadietto, l'accappatoio legato ben stretto, con il cappuccio a coprire la testa... passa dal Mister che gli consegna la busta, Marco ringrazia e non aspetta oltre, la apre ed un bellissimo sorriso dice tutto... _si parte,_ pensa felice... quindi tornato all'armadietto, si volta alla sua sinistra... Mario è lì seduto che si sta infilando le calze, accanto a lui la busta, appoggiata sulla panca, ancora chiusa... «come mai non l'hai ancora aperta?» chiede il biondo... Mario gira la testa verso di lui e gli risponde a bassa voce, senza farsi sentire dagli altri _«non c'è bisogno di aprirla per sapere che io non salirò su quell'aereo...»_ «che dici Mario, perchè tu non dovresti esserci?» Mario ha appena allacciato le scarpe da ginnastica, si alza in piedi... « _perchè quando il Mister ha detto che non tutti andranno a Dubai..._ » si ferma un secondo mandando giù la saliva, poi termina la frase « _ha guardato me dritto negli occhi..._ » _non può essere vero,_ Marco pensa, Mario sta infilando le ultime cose dentro la sacca... la busta sempre sopra la panca, Marco non chiede altro, la prende e la apre... estrae leggermente il foglio, come chi gioca a carte, controlla carta dopo carta, con piccolissimi movimenti... Mario sta fissando l'amico, Marco ha appena visto il contenuto, alza lo sguardo di nuovo verso Mario... ed immediatamente il giovane capisce di avere avuto ragione... si butta la sacca sulle spalle ed esce dallo spogliatoio dicendo «ti aspetto fuori».

«Vuoi altre patate, Marco?» a Marco non sembra quasi vero... afferra il piatto con entrambe le mani ed allunga le braccia in direzione della mamma di Mario... «sì, grazie, sono buonissime, è tutto buonissimo», la signora Götze, commenta... «almeno qui c'è qualcuno che apprezza quello che ho cucinato...» rivolgendo lo sguardo verso Mario ed aggiungendo «finito di tormentare quelle povere patate?» «Cosa?» un distratto Mario risponde a sua madre, sentendosi al centro dell'attenzione... mentre ferma la mano destra che fino a quel momento non aveva fatto altro che spezzettare, schiacciare sul piatto, le patate... senza portarne alcuna in bocca... «mà, posso salire in camera?» sua madre sta per perdere la pazienza, «no, Mario, quando si mangia si sta tutti insieme» allora il giovane si volta verso suo padre... «pà?» che fa cenno di sì con il capo... mentre la signora Götze rivolta verso il marito scuote la testa... Mario si alza in piedi, Marco lo sta guardando, prende il tovagliolo poggiato sulle ginocchia e lo mette sopra la tavola e sta per alzarsi a sua volta... ma Mario lo blocca, «finisci pure Marco, non ti voglio rovinare la cena» e poi sale le scale di corsa... il rumore della porta della camera che si chiude è l'ultima cosa che sentono prima che il silenzio cali... Marco si trova in imbarazzo, sente il desiderio di raggiungerlo crescere in se, ma non potrebbe in alcun modo alzarsi e lasciare quella tavola... afferra la forchetta con la mano sinistra e una per una, infilza le patate portandole alla bocca... fino ad un paio di minuti fa avrebbe terminato le patate in un paio di bocconi, adesso invece fa fatica... la bocca dello stomaco chiusa, il pensiero a Mario... come far cambiare idea al Mister? _Potrei rinunciare..._ perchè Marco a Dubai ci vuole andare ma non da solo, vuole andarci con Mario... è un'occasione unica, un torneo internazionale, la possibilità di confrontarsi con giocatori fortissimi provenienti da altre parti del mondo, ma soprattutto poter trascorrere una decina di giorni insieme a Mario, insieme al suo migliore amico... e non riesce neanche immaginarsi un viaggio senza di lui... non è quello che stavano aspettando da mesi? _Il mio sogno, il nostro sogno!_

La signora Götze si alza dirigendosi verso la cucina, dalla porta socchiusa si intravede il frigo aperto, la signora che si abbassa per estrarne qualcosa... e poi eccola tornare con un dolce... una grossa fetta che Marco termina in pochissimo tempo... «signora, veramente mi sta viziando...» la signora sorride felice, con gli altri uomini di casa, il marito, Fabian e Felix che in coro si associano ai complimenti di Marco... Felix guardando Marco gli dice «questo al cioccolato è il dolce preferito da Mario...» allora Marco prende coraggio, avendo terminato di mangiare il suo, e rivolto alla sua destra «signora, potrei portarne una fetta a Mario?» sperando di non aver osato troppo chiedendolo... la signora sorride, ne taglia una bella porzione, la mette su un piattino mentre Marco afferrato un cucchiaio, ringrazia... si alza e a passo spedito, con il piattino in mano, sale le scale e si ferma solo davanti alla porta della camera di Mario. Da dentro non proviene alcun rumore, Marco afferra la maniglia con la mano sinistra, la abbassa delicatamente, quel tanto che gli permette di socchiudere la porta... dentro il buio completo... sta per richiudere quando sente la voce di Mario, _«entra, ti prego»_ Marco sorride, entrato, richiude la porta dietro di se. Mario si trova a pancia in giù sul letto, la testa sotto il cuscino... ha chiuso la tapparella della finestra, dalla quale comunque riesce a passare un po' di luce... Marco cerca di ricordarsi la disposizione dei mobili in camera per evitare di andare addosso a qualcosa... arrivato al letto, si mette a sedere vicino al suo amico... _«Mario, ho il dolce, per te»_ il giovane si gira supino, vede il dolce... _«non mi va, mangialo pure tu Marco»_ ma il biondo non si arrende... _«so che è il tuo preferito!» «quello al cioccolato?»_ e Marco fa cenno di sì con la testa... _«lo mangiamo metà per uno?» «io la mia fetta l'ho già divorata prima»_ sorridendo e Mario che però insiste, _«voglio dividere qualcosa con te Marco, ti prego...»_ Marco allunga la mano libera e la passa tra i capelli di Mario, mentre affonda il cucchiaio nel dolce e poi eccolo che pieno di pasta e cioccolato lo presenta davanti alla bocca di Mario che divertito dalla situazione la apre assaporando il dolce... e Marco commenta _«ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine Mario»_ con il giovane che non se lo fa ripetere due volte... _«Marco, rimani a dormire qui con me?»_

Una mattina di qualche giorno dopo, casa Götze, suona il campanello... «Mario, è per te!» la voce di Felix dall'ingresso che richiama l'attenzione del fratello, sdraiato sul divano mentre parla al telefono con Marco... Mario sbuffa leggermente, «scusa biondo, mi cercano... ti richiamo dopo, ciao» si alza controvoglia dal divano, sbottando, «fa che sia una cosa importante Felix, mi hai interrotto una telefonata...» con Felix che vedendo arrivare il fratello, allarga le braccia facendo spalluce, come a voler dire... “ed io che c'entro?”. Mario supera il fratello, appoggiando la mano destra sulla spalla, _«tranquillo, scherzavo»_ sottovoce e poi si volta verso la porta... un passo dentro casa... « _salve Mister..._ » non si può dire che Mario sia così felice di vederlo lì davanti a lui, il Mister comunque non è tipo di molte parole, per cui senza altro indugiare gli dice, sorridendo, «si è liberato un posto, prepara le valigie, domani si parte, mi raccomando la puntualità» afferra la maniglia della porta e se la tira dietro chiudendola, scomparendo alla vista di Mario... il giovane è rimasto senza parole, la bocca spalancata... afferra il fratellino per le spalle, lo guarda e gli urla «VADO A DUBAI!!!» e lo ripete alcune volte prima che pronunci un nome speciale... «MARCO!» e rivolto verso Felix, «io esco, non torno a pranzo, vado da Marco» ed il fratello non fa in tempo a rispondere che suo fratello è uscito di casa correndo... è in forma, non saranno alcuni chilometri di corsa a bloccarlo... è una giornata fredda ma non piove ed il vento che interrompe la sua corsa sul viso di Mario non lo ostacola più di tanto... avrebbe potuto chiamarlo con l'iPhone ma questa è una notizia che vuole dargli di persona, vuole vedere la sua reazione, il sorriso nascere sul suo viso, abbracciarlo forte forte, dirgli quanto è importante nella sua vita e di come giorno dopo giorno il loro legame stia diventando sempre più saldo ed indissolubile... questi ed altri pensieri mentre sta percorrendo la strada che lo porterà a breve davanti alla casa di Marco... si ferma davanti al portone, un attimo piegato sulle gambe a rifiatare, suona il campanello, non una, né due, né tre volte, ha perso il conto, «un attimo arrivo!» si sente una voce da dentro, che poi commenta «che fretta» ma Mario è troppo preso dalla notizia che deve dare a Marco ed appena viene aperta la porta e si ritrova la mamma di Marco davanti a lui, le chiede «è un'emergenza, Marco dov'è?» la signora Reus non fa in tempo a rispondere che Mario è già entrato, «scusate...» sale le scale di corsa apre la porta di camera di scatto, Marco non si aspettava questo ingresso improvviso, si volta cercando di nascondere qualcosa... con Mario che con espressione stupita gli chiede «ma che stavi combinando?» ed il biondo «niente, niente... mi hai fatto prendere uno spavento» si alza, si avvicina all'amico, «ma sei tutto sudato, che è successo?» Mario si lancia sull'amico, le braccia intorno al collo, le gambe intorno alla schiena, con Marco che inizialmente fa pure fatica a sorreggerlo... e Mario che lo abbraccia ancora più forte sussurrandogli all'orecchio _«se ti dico DUBAI a cosa pensi?»_ Marco cerca di incontrare lo sguardo dell'amico, che non riesce a contenere la felicità e senza tenere sulle spine il biondo aggiunge «domani parto anche io, si è liberato un posto!» Marco fa scendere Mario, i due amici si trovano uno davanti all'altro... «ma Marco rimane serio, impassibile...» e Mario non ne capisce il motivo, «non sei felice? Andiamo a DUBAI!!!» aggiungendo «il Mister mi ha detto che si è liberato un posto e di preparare le valigie...» ecco che forse piano piano il giovane sta trovando il bandolo della matassa... _«si è liberato un posto...»_ sussurra mentre non può non notare gli occhi lucidi di Marco... scuote la testa, si avvicina di nuovo al biondo, che a fatica riesce a trattenere le lacrime, mentre Mario urla «PERCHÈ?» con Marco che abbassa lo sguardo _«farei qualsiasi cosa per te... lo desideravi così tanto, il tuo sogno...» «il nostro sogno Marco, “nostro”, io senza di te non parto»_ con il biondo che mordendosi il labbro, alzando lo sguardo di nuovo verso l'amico « _ormai è fatta_ » ma Mario non si arrende, prende l'iPhone e chiama il Mister. Sono seduti sul letto, Mario ha appena concluso la telefonata... il Mister ha preso atto della situazione, «non posso venire prendendo il posto di Marco, lui lo merita più di me e lo vuole quanto me» ed il Mister che risponde «Mario, dimmi tu che devo fare io con voi due...».

Qualche ora dopo Mario e Marco ricevono la notizia che tanto aspettavano... «sono riuscito a convincere chi di dovere, domani, tutti e due al campo per la partenza per Dubai» i due amici si abbracciano felici.

È la finale al Dubai Sports City, la Germania sta affrontando la Spagna, mancano pochi minuti alla fine della partita, il risultato è ancora fermo sullo 0 a 0... Mario è stato uno dei protagonisti del percorso vincente che ha portato i tedeschi questa sera in finale, ma per adesso si è dovuto accomodare in panchina... dopo le vittorie ed i gol segnati non pensava che il Mister non gli avrebbe fatto giocare la finale... manca poco al triplice fischio, i tempi supplementari sono dietro l'angolo, Marco in un'azione personale subisce un colpo alla caviglia sinistra... cade, rimane a terra dolorante, cerca di rialzarsi un paio di volte ma con fatica, molta fatica... la delusione sul suo viso quando capisce che deve abbandonare il campo, per lui la finale finisce qui... zoppicando si avvicina alla panchina, «Mario, vai entra» il Mister effettua la sostituzione, Marco sorride all'amico, cercando di nascondere una smorfia di dolore... _quanto mi fa male la caviglia..._ è ormai davanti al giovane, le mani intrecciate tra di loro, un abbraccio ed un bacio caloroso ed una frase all'orecchio _«l'occasione giusta al momento giusto»_

Un'azione corale dei tedeschi, il tempo sta per scadere, un cross al centro, il difensore non riesce a respingere, la palla si ferma sul piede destro di Mario che batte a rete... imparabilmente...

_«l'occasione giusta al momento giusto...»_

è l'88° minuto, Miro Klose si avvicina a bordo campo, saluta Mario e gli sussurra _«ce la puoi fare»._

È il 113° minuto, Andrè sulla sinistra, attira su di se un paio di difensori, crossa al centro, Mario dentro l'area di rigore dell'Argentina, stop a seguire e prima che la palla tocchi per terra, un colpo con il piede sinistro e la palla in rete...

 

_ immagine pubblicata da thfclove su tumblr.com _

È l'apoteosi, un mondiale nato bene che stava terminando nell'anonimato, anche in finale solo pochi minuti, non può essere felice Mario... ma tutto questo passa in secondo piano adesso, perchè Mario è l'eroe del Maracanà, l'eroe di questi mondiali, la Coppa del Mondo ritorna in Germania dopo ben 24 anni. Tutta la squadra ha partecipato e contribuito alla vittoria, ma Mario ha segnato il gol vincente, quello decisivo, _il mio sogno,_ realizzare il gol vincente nella finale di una Coppa del Mondo, cosa potrebbe volere di più un giocatore, _il mio sogno... il nostro sogno..._ immaginando come possa sentirsi adesso Marco... abbracciato con Marcel e Robin, a festeggiare in una piazzetta di Formentera davanti al maxi schermo dove ha seguito la finale... _il mio sogno... è svanito in un attimo,_ felice però che Mario ne sia diventato l'assoluto protagonista.

 

_ immagini pubblicate da melr11 su tumblr.com _

«ERIK, ERIK, LA MAGLIA!!!» Mario sta correndo verso la panchina, l'arbitro ha fischiato la fine della partita, la Germania è Campione del Mondo per la quarta volta, prima della partenza nessuno aveva voluto considerare questa eventualità, almeno non ad alta voce, perchè nel cuor loro tutti i tedeschi consideravano questa più che una possibilità... quando mai la Germania ha avuto una squadra così forte? Anche se all'ultimo momento ha dovuto rinunciare a Marco Reus. _Marco..._ Erik corre in campo, e prima di raggiungere i compagni per festeggiare, incontra Mario e gli lascia tra le mani una maglia... «Mario, vai tocca a te...» Mister Löw che dà le ultime istruzioni al ragazzo di Memmingen prima di lanciarlo in campo... pochi minuti alla fine della partita ma con l'ipotesi più che probabile dei tempi supplementari... Mario non pensava di entrare, ormai era rassegnato, non vedeva l'ora che calasse il sipario anche sull'ultimo atto di questi mondiali perchè a livello personale si stavano dimostrando un disastro... Mario è entrato in campo con una maglia tra le mani e poi quando si è accomodato in panchina, ha infilato la maglia sotto la sua... adesso però la deve lasciare, il Mister lo sta mandando in campo... Mario si volta, il primo che vede è Erik e gli chiede «Erik, per favore, me la tieni?» il ragazzino biondo non ci ha pensato due volte, avendo intuito il motivo della presenza di quell'indumento in panchina. I giocatori della Germania vengono invitati a raggiungere il podio per la premiazione, ad uno ad uno viene consegnata la medaglia mentre si radunano in gruppo... tutte le telecamere su di loro, tutti gli obiettivi dei fotografi su di loro... quale momento migliore per svelare a tutto il mondo il “segreto” di Mario? Andrè è alla sua sinistra ed osserva felice Mario mentre è indaffarato, ha estratto la maglia da sotto la sua, la spiega, la prende per le spalline, controlla che il dietro sia rivolto verso il “mondo” e poi quel numero, quel nome, non c'è bisogno di dire altro, Andrè alla sua sinistra guarda con ammirazione il suo amico, mentre è così preso, come se si trovasse da solo, isolato da tutto il resto, si passa la lingua sul labbro superiore... il cuore che gli batte a mille... un luccichio nei suoi occhi... questo lo doveva al suo amico, non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarlo...

… il numero 21, il nome REUS... la sventola al “mondo” ed urla di gioia...

_ immagine pubblicata da marcohan su tumblr.com _

«MARCO, MARCO, GUARDA!» Marcel richiama l'attenzione dell'amico, ancora agganciato con una mano al trenino umano, che si snoda per la piazza di Formentera, mentre con l'altra tiene un boccale di birra pieno fino all'orlo... «MARCO, ALZA LO SGUARDO!» e quando il biondo segue il consiglio, verso il maxi schermo... vede quelle immagini... quella maglia, quel numero, il suo nome... vede Mario... _il mio sogno, il nostro sogno!_

Si sgancia dal trenino e si avvicina a Marcel... ha gli occhi umidi, qualche volta durante i mondiali, pensando ad un'ipotetica finale, gli era passato per la mente che forse il suo amico avrebbe potuto organizzare qualcosa per ricordarlo, per far presente a tutti che Marco fa parte di questa squadra e che se la Germania è diventata una delle più forti nazioni del mondo lo deve anche a lui... ma era preso dai festeggiamenti, dal pensiero del suo amico che aveva realizzato il gol vittoria, all'eroe del Maracanà, all'eroe di Memmingen e di Dortmund... pensando che aveva giocato troppo poco con il Bayern per far rientrare la squadra di Monaco in quella lista... la squadra si è riunita in mezzo al campo, per altre foto di rito... altri festeggiamenti... e poi il rompete le righe ed ecco Mario che va in giro per il campo, sempre con la maglia di Marco tra le sue, fiero di Marco, fiero di essere il suo amico, fiero di gridarlo al mondo, che lui senza Marco non è nessuno, che la loro amicizia è più forte di tutto e di tutti e che quel biondo che si trova in Germania in questo momento gli manca da morire... e Marco non regge più, si attacca alla maglia di Marcel, le mani che la tirano da tutte le parti, abbracciandolo stretto, le teste a contatto e lasciando che le lacrime cadano senza pudore, incurante della gente intorno a loro, senza preoccuparsi di niente e nessuno... continuando a seguire le immagini sul grande schermo... chi si è fatto accompagnare in Brasile dalla famiglia, mogli, figli, fidanzate... e Marco pensa che tra quelle persone ci sarebbe potuto essere anche lui, se alla fine avesse deciso di andare a vedere la finale a Rio... si morde il labbro, sicuramente pentendosi di non averlo fatto...

_ immagine pubblicata da perfect-football-wags su tumblr.com _

 

_ immagini pubblicate da german-national-team su tumblr.com _

«Vi raggiungo tra un'oretta, faccio un attimo ritorno alla barca» Marco spiega ai due amici il motivo del suo momentaneo allontanamento... «hai bisogno?» chiede Marcel ma Marco lo rassicura, «devo solo trovare un posto tranquillo per parlare con Mario, non c'è bisogno che veniate anche voi ad annoiarvi... continuate la festa che io torno comunque presto» il biondo saluta Marcel e Robin, che notato un gruppo di giovani festanti si aggregano a loro senza problemi... Marco sorride felice, troppa confusione in giro, spera che anche Mario sia riuscito a trovare un posto tranquillo, almeno questo era il loro piano, quando si sono lasciati il giorno prima, Marco augurando all'amico di giocare la finale e di lasciare il segno, Mario molto ma molto meno fiducioso, sperava almeno in qualche minuto anche se lo aveva detto solo per fare contento Marco che non poteva continuare a sentirlo così triste e depresso. Invece Marco aveva avuto ragione, il suo amico, il suo adorato amico non solo aveva lasciato il segno, ma molto molto di più, una traccia indelebile su quella finale, un gol che non potrà mai essere dimenticato, appena si sentiranno nominare “i mondiali in Brasile” ecco che automaticamente alla mente di ognuno risalirà questo nome “Mario Götze” … e Marco è felicissimo per lui e non sta più nella pelle, ha bisogno di parlarci, di sentire la sua voce, certo... gli manca il contatto fisico e non sa neanche lui cosa darebbe per ritrovarselo lì vicino a lui, poterlo abbracciare e non staccarsi più... è ormai passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che l'ha fatto... cerca di ricordare l'odore di Mario, il suo respiro, il battito del suo cuore che immancabilmente gli entra dentro ogni volta che si trova attaccato a lui... Mario raggiunge lo spogliatoio apre e chiude la porta dopo essere entrato. In lontananza le urla e i canti di gioia, i festeggiamenti in campo e sugli spalti... ma finalmente per Mario un po' di silenzio... Ann aveva in consegna il suo iPhone e Mario appena possibile lo ha chiesto indietro, ha salutato la sua ragazza con un delicato bacio sulle labbra, un sussurrato « _ti amo_ », chiedendole di aspettarlo lì, che avrebbe fatto presto e poi si è diretto fuori dal campo... Marco sulla barca, all'aperto, appoggiato al vetro mentre lo sguardo va verso il largo... prova a chiamare... e non passa neanche un secondo, la chiamata accettata, riconosce la voce... una voce calma, si aspettava un Mario esultante, festante... e sicuramente lo è, ma le prime parole che Mario ha per l'amico sono alcune parole sussurrate _«mi manchi...»_ e Marco sorride, _«anche tu Sunny, visto che avevo ragione io? L'occasione giusta al momento giusto...»_ Mario si mette a sedere sulla panca, appoggiandosi all'armadietto dietro a lui, si passa la mano tra i capelli, _«campioni del mondo Marco,_ _il nostro sogno..._ » Marco si morde il labbro, « _il tuo sogno si è realizzato, sei stato fantastico e non solo durante la partita, non me l'aspettavo proprio, è stato un gesto bellissimo_ » « _te l'ho tenuto nascosto perchè, perchè..._ » la voce del giovane si fa meno sicura di se, le labbra gli tremano, si blocca, si ferma, non aggiunge altro, aspetta un attimo sperando di riuscire a riacquistare un poco di controllo... _«oh Marco mi manchi...»_ un'altra interruzione, Marco volge lo sguardo sul vetro della barca, la luce della luna piena, i riflessi, gli occhi di Marco lucidi, ma sorride, _«quando arrivi Mario?» «il 16...» «ce la possiamo fare, un paio di giorni e di nuovo insieme...»_ le voci che piano piano si spengono, si sente solo il rumore dei loro respiri accelerati, il cuore che batte a mille, gocce di sudore che mischiate alle lacrime rigano i loro corpi...

16 luglio 2014, il notebook di Mario, un suono in contemporanea ad un pop-up di Skype, l'apertura di una finestra di chat...

_**Marco:** _

_ma allora ci sei? Come mai non ti sei fatto sentire?_

 

_**Mario:** _

_sono arrivato da poco, stavo controllando una cosa su internet..._

 

_**Marco:** _

_ci vediamo?_

 

_**Mario:** _

_in questo momento non posso :( facciamo più tardi?_

 

_**Marco:** _

_non ti vedo da una vita... :'(_

 

_**Mario:** _

_devo sistemare un po' di cose, Ann mi marca stretto... questa sera?_

 

_**Marco:** _

_Ushuaia Open Air Club?_

 

_**Mario:** _

_:D :D :D :D non vedo l'ora ;)_

 

_**Marco:** _

_promesso???_

 

_**Mario:** _

_non ti fidi più? >:(_

 

_**Marco:** _

_sì, sì, scusa... :(_

 

_**Mario:** _

_;) :P dimenticavo... hai parlato con Felix?_

 

_**Marco:** _

_no, è un po' che non lo sento, perchè?_

 

_**Mario :** _

_ha una cosa importante da dirti..._

 

_**Marco:** _

_mi devo preoccupare??? :(_

 

_**Mario:** _

_ho la bocca cucita, vuole essere lui a farlo_

 

_**Marco:** _

_ho capito... :( dato che si stanno trasferendo tutti a casa tua... hai un posto anche per me? :P_

 

_**Mario:** _

__per te il posto c'è sempre... e se non c'è si trova ;)_ _

 

_**_Marco:_ ** _

_… file_ **_latoB.jpg_ ** _accetti?_

 

_**_Mario:_ ** _

__che mi stai mandando?_ _

 

_Quindi clicca sull'immagine per aprirla..._

 

_**Marco:** _

_io e te dobbiamo andare per negozi... ;) mmm ;P ah ah ah LOL ma un costume decente, no??? ;)_

_ immagine pubblicata da messif su tumblr.com _

_**Mario:** _

_NNNOOOOOOOO!!! possibile che non abbiano altro da fare che fotografare me???_

 

e quando riceve il messaggio successivo di Marco non può non immaginare il biondo che si piega dal ridere...

 

_**Marco:** _

_AHAHAHAHAHAH bel lato B comunque ;) eh eh eh_

 

Mario diventa rosso ma un ghigno diabolico si forma sul suo viso, recupera alcune immagini dal suo hard-disk, le rinomina e poi le invia tramite Skype

 

_**Mario:** _

_… file_ **_luifafintadinientechissaquantisoldiharicevutodallaPUMA_01.jpg_ ** _accetti?_

 _… file_ **_luifafintadinientechissaquantisoldiharicevutodallaPUMA_02.jpg_ ** _accetti?_

 _… file_ **_luifafintadinientechissaquantisoldiharicevutodallaPUMA_03.jpg_ ** _accetti?_

__AHAHAHAHAHAH i fotografi hanno preso di mira anche te..._ _

___ _

_ immagini pubblicate da gc-giuliacosentino-20 su tumblr.com _

_ immagine pubblicata da ispottheunicorn su tumblr.com _

_**Marco:** _

_anche il mio lato B non è male... LOL_

 

_**Mario:** _

_sì, confermo :P ma noto che non sei sorpreso... quanti soldi ti hanno dato? :)_

 

_**Marco:** _

_era caldo e ho dormito così, poi la mattina è arrivata una telefonata... mi sono messo a camminare, sono uscito, non me ne sono neanche accorto... ;)_

 

_**Mario:** _

_quanti soldi ti hanno dato? ;) Non dire le bugie che ti cresce il naso..._

 

_**Marco:** _

_meglio il naso che qualcos'altro... non è vero Mario??? :P_

 

_**Mario:** _

_questa me la paghi >:(_

 

_**Marco:** _

_scusa... :* è vero, mi hanno dato qualche soldo per farmi vedere con il nuovo intimo Puma ;) stasera ti offro una pizza..._

 

_**Mario:** _

_e basta? Mi dovrai offrire ben altro... :)_

 

_**Marco:** _

_ok Sunny... quello che vuoi tu ;)_

 

 _Che pure Felix abbia deciso di lasciare il Borussia?_ Pensa Marco mentre selezionato il nominativo del fratellino di Mario dalla rubrica chiama...

«Marco!» la voce di chi non si aspettava quella telefonata... «ehi cucciolo, come stai?» «bene, bene, grazie... sono in vacanza con amici in Grecia e tu, la riabilitazione? Tutto bene?» «sì, sì, adesso sono qui a Ibiza, sole, mare, riposo... ma tra qualche giorno ritorno a Dortmund ed allora mi metteranno sotto torchio» sorridendo, «bene Marco, sono felicissimo...» ed a questo punto Marco ha l'impressione che Felix abbia timore nell'affrontare l'argomento, il motivo per cui lo aveva cercato... e questo suggerisce al biondo che si tratta di una notizia che non gli farà piacere ricevere... pensa, pensa, pensa... ma a Marco alla fine viene sempre fuori lo stesso risultato _Bayern._ «Mario mi ha detto che mi avevi cercato» un attimo di pausa e poi Felix, costretto, risponde, «beh, sì, ero passato da casa... avevo voglia di vederti...» «mi dispiace molto di non avermi trovato, ma appena possibile ci vediamo, ok? Magari andiamo a mangiare qualcosa insieme, ti va?» «sì Marco, mi piacerebbe... ma...» il biondo sente Felix che è indeciso, non sa come affrontare la cosa, «è che avrei preferito dirtelo di persona... ma a questo punto non so quando ci vedremo e probabilmente sarebbe tardi...» «tardi per cosa Felix?» «che, beh... la notizia a breve sarà di _dominio pubblico..._ » terminando la frase in calando... Mario gli aveva raccontato qualcosa del giorno in cui aveva confessato a Marco che se ne sarebbe andato... Felix non vuole perdere lo “zio”, ci tiene a mantenere i contatti... è sempre il suo più grande tifoso, così come del Borussia Dortmund... _Borussia Dortmund..._ è vero che nella vita non ci sono certezze, se qualcuno gli avesse prospettato un futuro lontano da Dortmund e soprattutto con una casacca rossa gli avrebbe dato del matto... il pensiero al giorno in cui hanno seguito la finale di SuperCoppa di Germania a casa, con la giornalista di Sky Sport... _**(Freundschaftsband)**_ le cose cambiano, Felix non è neanche sicuro di aver scelto per il meglio, ma l'occasione è di quelle difficili da lasciare ed è in questo momento che Felix si è avvicinato ancora di più a Mario, riuscendo a capire meglio le motivazioni per cui il suo fratello aveva l'anno precedente “abbandonato” il Borussia per il Bayern... « _zio, lascio il Borussia..._ » un silenzio di tomba, non è una sorpresa per Marco perchè lo aveva intuito... troppi indizi in quel senso, ripensa al giorno in cui Mario gli comunicò la stessa cosa, che se ne sarebbe andato lasciandolo solo... Felix non è Mario naturalmente ma è sicuro che comunque il cucciolo gli mancherà... «dispiace che te ne vada anche tu Felix, mi immaginavo di giocare con te tra qualche anno» pentendosi un poco di averlo detto, solo perchè non intende caricare troppe responsabilità sulle spalle di Felix... è una decisione sua, per la sua carriera... da rispettare... «ma diventerai un grande, anche giocando con il Bayern», cercando di allentare la tensione sul fratellino di Mario... «arrabbiato?» gli chiede Felix... «no Felix, mi dispiace logicamente, non me l'aspettavo... ma non sarà questo a rompere la nostra amicizia, no???» e Felix felice di sentire queste parole... «certo che no, **zio** » rimarcando la parola “zio” perchè Felix a Marco ci tiene davvero tanto. 

Ushuaia Open Air Club. Uno dei locali più IN ad Ibiza... un locale all'aperto, con ristorante, discoteca, feste a bordo piscina, con la spiaggia a due passi dal mare. Questa sera è affollato come non mai, Mario e Ann stanno girando in lungo ed in largo ormai da una mezzoretta alla ricerca di Marco... a dire il vero Mario non ha specificato proprio il suo nome, le ha solo detto che lo stavano aspettando alcuni amici... ma in quella calca, in mezzo a tutta quella gente... _sarà impossibile trovarlo..._ e neanche pensare di utilizzare l'iPhone... troppo rumore, musica a tutto volume, DJ che urla al microfono, gente che urla... tutti che urlano... «MARIO, MA SE ANDASSIMO IN UN POSTO UN POCO PIÚ TRANQUILLO?» anche Ann è costretta ad urlare per farsi sentire... Mario la guarda, si morde il labbro, non può fare questo a Marco, non vuole farlo... non può rimandare, è ufficiale, oggi più che mai Mario ha bisogno di Marco... «FACCIAMO UN ALTRO PAIO DI GIRI, VEDRAI CHE LI TROVEREMO...» abbozzando un sorriso, dettato più che altro dal nervosismo.

«Ann, eccoti qua» la ragazza si volta alla sua sinistra, vede due giovani che si stanno avvicinando, all'inizio non li riconosce, ma poi sorride... «Marcel, Robin, ciao» con i due ragazzi che le chiedono «hai visto Marco?» «Marco?» si chiede lei e subito si rende conto che Mario non stava facendo altro che cercare il suo amico, «Mario, tu sapevi che Marco era qui?» si volta alla sua destra, ma rimane con lo sguardo smarrito perchè di Mario neanche l'ombra... «Mario? MARIO?» si volta di nuovo, intorno a se... c'è un pullulare di giovani, che cantano, ballano... tanto rumore, tanta confusione... e Mario? Marcel e Robin rimangono con Ann, tenendole compagnia, i tre cominciano a girare a loro volta alla ricerca di Mario e di Marco... _Mario..._ _Marco..._ «ehi Marcel, Robin... allora siamo d'accordo?» Marco rivolto verso i due amici, davanti a loro, non visti ecco Mario e Ann... «sì Marco, tutto ok, divertiti» mentre Marco si allontana leggermente... Mario ed Ann stanno proseguendo nel loro percorso, si ritrovano a passare tra due file di giovani, come se stessero entrando in un canale... la distanza dallo spiazzo successivo è minima, ma quel che basta al biondo per mettere in atto il suo piano. Proprio mentre Marcel e Robin si apprestano ad approcciare Ann ecco che Marco, nascosto nella fila di destra, allunga la mano afferrando con forza quella di Mario e tirandolo verso la fila, verso un'ipotetica uscita dal “canale”, la mano sinistra sulla bocca di Mario in modo che non possa urlare e poi tirando con tutta la forza che ha... Mario non capisce, non si aspettava di essere aggredito in quel modo, il cuore sta battendo all'impazzata, la paura si sta impadronendo del suo corpo, viene tirato ancora indietro, non riesce a girare la testa per capire con chi ha a che fare, cerca di fare presa con i piedi, ma le infradito fanno poca resistenza e rischia più di una volta di perderle per strada... tutto si svolge in pochi secondi... «COSA... CHI È... AIUTO!!!» il giovane sta urlando, ma c'è una mano che gli sta chiudendo la bocca, non riesce a far uscire nulla, o solo qualche mugolio che si perde nella confusione della festa... poi finalmente l'aggressore si ferma, sono passati solo pochi istanti ed a pochi metri di distanza da dove si trovava il giovane... Mario si volta e lo vede e la paura che lo attanagliava si dissolve, un bellissimo sorriso sul suo viso e Marco che se lo sta letteralmente mangiando con gli occhi, che brillano... _«scusa Mario per il modo»_ ed il giovane _«ma Ann?»_ preoccupato per la sua fidanzata... «tranquillo Mario, Marcel e Robin le terranno compagnia,» facendogli cenno di seguirlo... i due ragazzi si allontanano dallo Ushuaia Open Air Club... dalla luce verso il buio, dal rumore verso il silenzio, dalla confusione verso la pace ed appena sono sicuri di essere soli, di essersi lasciati dietro di loro tutto e tutti ecco che finalmente si abbracciano felici... la notte è giovane, tante le cose da raccontarsi, troppo tempo sono rimasti lontani l'uno dall'altro... e cercando di recuperare, in quelle poche ore che hanno a disposizione, quello che hanno perduto, l'infortunio di Marco, il viaggio solitario in Brasile, senza l'amico del cuore, le partite del mondiale in televisione, il gesso della gamba sinistra... le emozioni del gol, delle buone prestazioni sue e della squadra e poi la panchina... ed è stata dura, da solo senza Marco... _il mio sogno, il nostro sogno..._

_ immagine pubblicata da kingoetze su tumblr.com _

 

_ immagine pubblicata da sadiccha su tumblr.com _

_ immagine pubblicata da missrolls su tumblr.com _

_ immagini pubblicate da sadiccha su tumblr.com _


End file.
